Electric ovens have existed in the market for some time. These typically comprise a cooking chamber and one or two electric heating members. Food is placed upon a support member within the cooking chamber, usually in-between two heating elements such that the food is cooked from both above and below.
However, electric ovens of the prior art are limited in their functionality. In particular, they do not shape to the food being cooked. In some foods, the correct characteristics, such as consistency, are dependent on the shaping of the food during cooking as the cooking action is influenced by the thickness of the food to be cooked. As such, electric ovens of the prior art are limited in the range of food that they are applicable to. Specifically, such ovens are not able to create the final pressed shape of certain foods, such as paninis and toasts.
A user is therefore required to have an additional household appliance in order to cook foods that require, or preferably have, shaping during cooking. This not only increases the space required in a kitchen, but also the complexity of the kitchen environment and its cost.
Furthermore, electric ovens of the prior art do not produce any particular pattern on the surface of the food being cooked.